


Heart

by Pengi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: FEDE JUST MADE A PRESENT NOT ONLY TO CRIS BUT TO ALL ROLANDESCHI SHIPPERS!MERRY CHRISTMAS Y'ALL!It fits so perfectly into the story I wrote before that I was almost spooked. So this is definitely a sequel to 'This part of my life, this part right here? This is called "happyness" :)'





	Heart

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know what I'm talking about what are you even doing here?  
> Go check this out:  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BrxEF8flW9J/  
> and  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/Brw-0RZA6-W/

"It's me," he says in awe. 

When he unwrapped the painting Fede brought at first he didn't even recognize himself. It took few seconds to realize whose face he's looking at. 

"It's you," says Fede with a shy smile. 

"Did you..." he makes a gesture with his hand, pointing towards the painting. 

"I commissioned it since I can't paint to save my life. But if I could I would've done it myself. I told you, you're my muse."

"So this is how you see me." 

Cristiano can't take his eyes off the painting. 

It's beautiful. 

The man on the painting looks vulnerable and sensual, almost erotic. Like he's asking for something. Yearning for someone.

_'Do I really look like that?' he thinks._

"Do you like it?" asks Fede nervously. 

"I do." 

He does. 

It's intimate. A confession. Not that he needs one. He already knows how Fede feels about him. But now he has the chance to see how the other man sees him. 

What he sees _in_ him. 

Silence must've lasted too long. Cristiano's still admiring the painting when Fede quietly says:

"I'll go then. Happy Christmas!" 

"Stay."

No chance in hell he'd let Fede go. 

"All right. Do you need help putting it somewhere?"

"I'll hang it later. I want you to kiss me. Now."

Cristiano doesn't wait for Fede to make the first move. A heartbeat later his hands are wrapped around Fede's neck. 

This kiss is nothing like their playful romp in hotel room in Florence. Or like any of the kisses they shared since that morning. It's deeper.

They finally claim each other.

Cristiano wants everyone to know this man is his.

Cristiano wants everyone to know this man owns his heart.

Federico won it, stole it, found it, painted it, carved it from marble, woke it from deep sleep.

"Thank you," says Cristiano in between kisses.

He doesn't want to stop.

They have no reason to stop.


End file.
